La Lettre
by Loki-Quicksilver
Summary: Pietro est mort .Clint ne s'en remet pas ,mais la Maximoff cache quelque chose qui va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMBRES SOUVENIRS**

Tout était parti d'une lettre ,d'une simple lettre ,qui contenait plus de sentiment que ce que Clint voulait bien l'avoué. Sa lettre il l'avait écrit lors d'une de ses nuits sans sommeil ,celle ou les souvenirs ne cessait de remonter à la surface .Cet avion ,il le revoyait tellement nettement ,la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait été de se retourner pour prendre les balles à la place de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras, la surprise qu'il avait eu en voyant cette voiture .

Mais le pire c'est au moment où il l'avait vu, lui,celui qu'il considérait comme un gamin ,que son instincts lui disait de protéger ,qui avait vécu autant de chose que lui ,certainement plus .Il ne méritait pas de mourir ,pas pour lui.

"Il ne méritait pas de mourir ." Cette phrase prononcé comme une sentence par l'archer résonna dans sa chambre à la tour Stark. En sentant de l'eau sur son visage ,il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait ,toujours pour la même chose ,toujours au même moment.

Sa lettre fut rédiger d'une écriture maladroite ,la feuille taché de larmes à quelque endroit.

Salut ,

Je sais qu'écrire cette lettre ne me rongeras pas moins ,elle ne me fera pas non plus changé d'avis ,tu n'aurai pas dû mourir,j'aurai dû être à ta place .Je ne pensais pas que vivre avec ce poids serait si.. les survivants de l'attaque me donne mal au cœur,me voir dans le miroir me donne mal au cœur.

Ta sœur ,elle je n'ose pas la regarder de peur qu'elle me déteste encore plus,elle a beau nier et dire que ce n'est pas ma faute et que tu as fait ton choix ,je ne peut m'empêcher de me dire que tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Si j'avais été plus rapide ,si j'avais laissé cette enfant là ,je n'aurai pas perdu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.A croire que c'est fait exprès,que l'on ne se rend compte de l'importance de quelqu'un seulement quand il est parti ,preuve à l'appui ,tu me manque beaucoup plus que ce que je veux bien l'avouez à Natasha et à tout les autres ,comme si on avez arracher une parti de moi ,ce que tu peux me manquer.

Si je le pouvais ,je n'hésiterai même pas à donner toute ma vie ,mon âme et mon cœur juste pour que tu sois là ,pour que tu ne sois jamais parti.

Et je me retrouve ,là,vivant ,toi mort ,à écrire une lettre que tu ne liras jamais ,comme si ça allait changé quelque chose ,comme si tu n'était qu'un souvenir encore un peu trop présents qui s'effacerait avec le temps ,comme si j'allais t' peux t'en assurer ,je ne t'oublierai jamais .

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le pire,te savoir mort ,ou me savoir vivant.

Et je ne peux me résigner à l'écrire au passé.

Je t'aime,

Clint.

C'est le cœur lourd que Clint plia sa lettre puis la rangea dans son bureau et monta sur son lit ,chassant ,tout du moins essayant ,les pensées sombres de la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LETTRE**

C'est au petit matin que Natasha retrouva Clint dans un état entre la conscience et le coma ,remarquant ses yeux rouges dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux .

Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ,il sombrait de plus en plus et cela tout le monde l'avait remarquer .Fury ne lui donnait même plus de mission de peur de perdre l'un de leur meilleur agent .Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laissé partir Clint en mission alors qu'il était dans une sorte de dépression qu'il niait ,surtout que c'était la première fois que toutes les personnes de son entourages le voyait comme cela, comme un fantôme.

Clint n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis la Sokovie et,rare le savait mais connaissant leur ami,ils leur avait été simple de comprendre la base des chose .Pietro.

Ils avaient vu un proche ,un ami mourir ,pour lui laissé la vie sauve .Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant .

Tous ignorait la véritable raison ,celle qui l'empêchait de dormir. Évidemment tout cela jouait,mais c'était la principal raison qu'il ne connaissait pas ,enfin pas une personne avait compris ,ne s'était pas arrêter à l'ami et avait chercher plus loin ,Wanda avait compris que Clint était tombé amoureux de Pietro . Elle savait aussi que l'archer se sentait responsable des actes de son frère et ne pouvait s'en remettre .Elle le compris ,il avait l'impression d'avoir tué celui qu'il aimait .Que sa vie ne le menait plus à rein si il n'était pas à ses côtés .Elle souffrait aussi de sa disparition mais savait que son frère connaissait les risques en faisant ce qu'il avait fait et que ,de là où il était ,il ne regrettais pas son geste .

Mais au bout de quelque semaines, Clint n'allait toujours pas mieux .Il refusait de manger et s'interdisait presque de dormir .Les cernes sous ses yeux ,sa pâleur et ses joues creusent en témoignait.

Tout les habitants de la tour s'inquiétaient en voyant leur ami dépérir à vue d'œil et c'est Natasha qui fut designer ,sous prétexte de sa complicité avec l'archer ,pour aller lui parler .Elle entra dans la pièce sombre et découvrit son meilleur ami allongé sur son lit ,ne dormant pourtant pas ,qui semblait ressasser des pensées noires,tirailler par ses démons. Elle s'approcha de lui et avant même d'avoir pu s'asseoir sur le bord du lit Clint lui dit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Natasha pris cette excuse pour parler au moins un peu à l' savait que Clint avait ,dans son bureau ,une boite d'aspirine .Elle partit quelques minutes puis revint un verre à la main ,un sourire triste au lè ouvrant le tiroir du bureau ,elle remarqua une feuille plier en huit ,elle fut surprise ,le bureau de Clint était d'habitude vide de tout papier ,seul quelque stylo en cas d'urgence ,de post-it pour noter ces urgences et d'une boite de comprimer .Quand elle lui demanda, il répondit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir et que ce n'était cru qu'elle avait trouvé la raison du manque de Clint et décida ,discrètement ,bien sur ,de ranger la feuille dans sa poche et la lirait plus tard .Et c'est ce qu'elle fit .

Après avoir donner son verre à Clint ,il se mura dans un silence de pierre et Natasha sortit ,incapable d'aider son ami .


	3. Chapter 3

**BOMBE LÂCHER**

En rentrant dans sa chambre ,Natasha déplia la lettre ,curieuse de son contenu ,elle eu lu seulement un mot lorsque Wanda rentra dans sa chambre .Avant même d'avoir pu esquissé un geste , l'espionne se fit coupé dans ces mouvement par la sorcière qui lui dis

\- Ça sert à rien ,j'ai vu.C'est quoi?

-Je sais pas.

-Inutile de mentir ,je le saurai.

-Je sais vraiment pas ,je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Clint.

-Et depuis quand Miss Romanoff dérobe -t-elle des choses à son meilleur ami?Ajouta Wanda en rigolant.

-Arrête ,il va pas bien en ce moment ,et j'ai pensé que peut être il y avait une explication dans cette lettre qu'il m'as interdis d'ouvrir .

Avec un mouvement de tête ,Natasha proposa à Wanda de lire la lettre avec elle .Elles la lurent.

-Tu pense qu'il la écrite à qui? Demanda Wanda tout en connaissant déjà la réponses ,pour savoir si elle était la seule au courant.

-Qui est mort récemment et qu'il est apprécié au point de se rendre malade.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et,dans un éclair de lucidité Natasha comprit ,peut -être pas absolument tout ,mais au moins le expliquait tout. La rapidité que Clint avait eu à se mettre en dépression ,l'incapacité qu'il a à se remettre.

Devant l'air pas si surpris de Wanda,Natasha se posa des questions

\- Tu n'est pas choqué? Tu le savais? Ça ne te dérange pas que MON meilleur ami soit amoureux de TON frère?

-Non ,je ne suis pas choqué et oui je le savais . Et évidemment ça m'as perturber mais c'est passé.

-Mais pourquoi ne me l'as t-il pas dit s'il te l'as dit à toi? Il ne me fait plus confiance?

-Il ne me l'as pas dit ,je l'ai deviné .

-On le voyait tellement que ça?

-Non mais je connais ce sentiment.

Wanda lança ça comme une bombe .Natasha ne savait pas qu'elle était amoureuse .La sorcière était mal à l'aise et la rousse pouvait sentir que ce n'était seulement à cause de sa révélation, elle cachait quelque chose.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu cache ou alors qu'est ce que tu sais que tout le monde ignore?

La concerné mis du temps à répondre ,peut-être cherchait -elle ses mots ,pensa Natasha .Ou alors c'est une révélations compliqué à faire .

Qui est mort ,s'apprêtait a lancé l' n'en n'eut pas le temps.

-Mon frère est vivant .

Qui est vivant plutôt .


	4. Chapter 4

**L'APPARTEMENT**

Le silence qui suivit cette annonce était dérangeant . Natasha avait fixé Wanda avec des yeux cause du malheur de Clint était vivante ,lui qui croyait qu'il était mort ,il sera tellement heureux de le savoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant?

-Il me la demander avant de tomber dans le coma.

-Il t'a demander de faire souffrir Clint ?demanda Natasha un peu énerver contre l'autre et son frère .

-Il avait besoin d'une pause ,il voulait se reposer sans avoir de pression de la part des autres .

-Et où et il maintenant?

-Dans un appart en centre ville.

-Et tu ne pense pas qu'il c'est assez reposer en un mois ?

-C'est pour ça que je t'en parle maintenant .Il ne se réveil pas ,et ça m'inquiète .

-Ramène le ici .Le ton catégorique de Natasha ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Wanda grimaça puis acquiesça ,elle ne pouvait laissé son frère comme ça ,si Banner pouvait l'aider se ne serait pas de prirent une voiture et se dirigèrent vers la banlieue de New-York , sachant très bien que l'annoncer au garçon ne serait pas trop difficile .Se qui leur faisait peur ,c'était la réaction que Clint aurait .Allait -il bien ou mal le prendre ?

Quand elle arrivèrent devant l'immeuble ,Natasha remarqua tout de suite l'état du bâtiment ,abîmé et demanda pourquoi elle l'avait mis dans un bâtiment si délabré alors qu'elle pouvait prendre quelque chose en centre et Wanda lui répondis que c'était le seule propriétaire qui n'avait pas regarder leur nationalité,il ne pouvait normalement pas acheter dans le pays .

Elle rentrèrent et Natasha remarqua que l'intérieure était pire que l'extérieur ,évidemment le plus important n'était pas l'endroit mais l'état dans lequel elles allaient retrouvé Pietro.

Elles montèrent jusqu'au 8ème étage ,l'appartement du fond à droite .

-Tu sais comment il va au moins?

-La dernière fois que je suis venu il allait bien donc je suppose que c'est encore le cas .

L'entré dans l'appartement fut silencieuse,Wanda m'osait pas parler et Natasha stressait de retrouver Pietro dans un piteuse é jeune était allongé dans un lit ,couvert d'une couverture que sa sœur avait du mettre là la dernière fois. Sa peau était pale, tellement pale que Natasha crut un moment au pire ,avant de voir la légère respiration de l' cheveux avait légerment poussé mais avait toujours leur couleur blanche.

Le principal problème se posa .Comment sortir le corps immobile sans attiré les regards sur elles?

Natasha redescendit rapprocher la voiture de la porte tandis que Wanda transportait son frère grâce a ses pouvoirs .Personne n'était jamais présent la journée dans cette immeuble et si la voiture était assez proche elle n'aurait pas à sortir son frère à découvert trop longtemps.

Une fois tout les trois dans la voiture ,personne ne les avait repérer ,parfait ,il leur suffisait juste à partir de se moment de faire passer Pietro pour vivant en l'asseyant et en l'attachant.

Une fois devant la tour Stark tout était simple ,suffisait juste le mettre dans l'ascenseur mais avant tout ,les filles devait annoncer aux autres que Pietro était vivant .Clint l'apprendrait plus tard .En arrivant dans le salon commun ,tout le monde était réuni ,sauf l'archer évidemment .Natasha lança la conversation

-Avec Wanda on a quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Tout le monde se tut ,attendant la suite.

-Pietro Maximoff est dans le coma et dans notre voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

**LES RÉACTIONS**

Bien que personne ne s'attendent à cette annonce ,la réaction ne se fit pas attendre .On remonta le corps plus vite que si les deux femmes seule l'avait fait,et il fut placé rapidement dans un lit à l'infirmerie où le Docteur Banner vérifia ses constantes plutôt bonnes .

Fût maintenant question de Barton ,le prévenait-il maintenant où quand le coureur serait réveiller .Les avis furent partagés,Tony,Steve et Wanda voulait lui dire alors que Bruce,Vision et Natasha ne le voulait pas. La question fut résolu par Sam qui proposa que l'archer le découvre tout fallait juste le mettre sur le chemin de l'infirmerie discrètement et il finirait par le restait plus qu'a trouvé une raison pour laquelle Clint irait à l' n'y allait jamais de lui même ,donc impossible de le blesser légerment .Tony proposa que quelqu'un se coupe et de lui demander d'aller chercher un pansement et de la crème à l'infirmerie. Cette idée fut retenu.

Le soir même Wanda se coupa légerment le doigt et demanda à ce que Clint ,qui était miraculeusement sortit de sa chambre,aille à l'infirmerie pour une crème ,il essaya bien d'esquiver mais Wanda sortit qu'elle avait vraiment très fut donc contraint à aller à l'infirmerie .

Il descendit trois étages puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie ,elle était fermé ,surprenant .Ne faisant pas plus attention à ce détail ,il ouvrit un placard pris une crème cicatrisante et se retourna .En voyant ce lit , occupé par des cheveux blancs,son cœur s'accéléra ,trop vite ,beaucoup trop eu soudainement du mal à respirer ,sa cage thoracique se bloqua et il tourna de l'œil.

Remarquant que l'archer ne remontait pas ,la sorcière demanda à Friday où se trouvait Clint .

-Dans l'infirmerie Miss Maximoff ,mais je craint qu'il est fait un malaise.

Wanda se déplaça du plus vite qu'elle pu ,demandant à Friday de demander a Banner de venir la voir pour une urgence.

Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie essoufflé ,retrouvant le corps de Hawkeye allongé sur le sol,ne portant aucune trace de blessure,OUF il ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant.


	6. Chapter 6

**LE DÉNIS**

Banner arriva quelque minutes après vérifia l'état de Clint .Tout allait bien ,son cœur c'était juste emballer ,il déduisit qu'il avait eu du mal à respirer et que son corps n'avait pas dit aussi qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller .

Et en effet ,Clint se réveilla dix minutes plus tard .A son chevet ,Wanda l'aidait à se redresser .L'esprit encore brumeux,il expliqua à la brune son "rêve" comme quoi il était arriver dans l'infirmerie parce qu'elle le lui avait demander et un fois qu'il avait eu la crème ,en se retournant il avait vu ,il a eu du mal à prononcer se nom ,alors,avant qu'il ne se mettent à pleurer comme le pensait Wanda ,elle prononça les mots «mon frère»et Clint eu les larmes au yeux .La tentative pour qu'il ne pleure pas fut vouer à l'échec.

Il continua ,toujours pleurant légèrement ,qu'il l'avait vu dans l'infirmerie ,il montra un lit sans vraiment le regarder ,dans ce lit là et qu'il s'était réveiller après ne plus avoir put respirer.

Wanda ,pas sûr de la démarche à suivre ,pinta elle aussi le lit que Clint avait montré plus tôt ,et dans un élan de courage ,se demandant quand même si elle pourrait supporter les supposer larmes qui allait venir quand Clint le verrait ,lui demanda de se retourné,et c'est ce qu'il fit .

Cinq minutes après elle ne savait pas ce qui était le frère allongé inconscient ou Clint murmurant ,répétant que Pietro était mort,qu'il était en train de rêver .La sœur de l'inconscient essayait de lui dire qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il était vraiment là,en se résigna alors à emmener l'archer au près du corps de son frère ,puis donna à Clint la main de l'endormi.

Une fois le choque passé ,Clint serra tellement fort la main de son frère que Wanda eu peur qu'il la lui casse.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'espoir**

Ce sont des minutes,peut-être des heures qui passèrent avant que Clint ne se décide à regarder enfin Wanda ,ne lâchant pourtant pas la main du la regarda ,les yeux plein de larmes ,et lui demanda si il n'était pas en train de rêver "si c'est le cas fait que je ne me réveille jamais" ajouta t-il avant de se retourner encore une fois vers le sokovien .  
Il murmura quelques paroles au blond ,Wanda en compris quelques unes tel que;  
-Ce que tu m'a manqué.  
Ou alors  
\- Ne me fait plus jamais ça .  
Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le garçon se réveille bientôt. Si ce n'était pas le cas ,elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait de Clint. Supporterai t-il sa perte une deuxième fois ,elle n'en était pas sure.Rien qu'en entendant la voix de l'archer ,brisé et tressaillante,lorsqu'il parlait à l'endormi ,elle savait qu'il ne s'en remettrai pas,impossible.

Durant les quelque temps où Pietro était «mort», Clint était sorti ,une seule fois certes mais une fois quand même ,en dehors du QG ,ça avait été pour signer les papiers du divorce avec Laura ,son ex-femme. Son morale plombé par celle -ci et pour la garde de ses enfants ,il devait sortir de dépression pour les voir .Il avait presque hurler à Natasha en rentrant que sa femme lui interdisait de voir ses enfants jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et qu'il n'était pas en dépression.

Le moral de l'archer avait déteins sur tout le QG,que serait -il si le blond venait à ne jamais se réveiller? Le QG serait certainement en destruction.

Wanda entendit une dernière phrase de l'archer avant que celui-ci se lève:

-J'étais prêt à te rejoindre ,tu sais? Ce soir même ,je le dit maintenant car quand tu sera réveiller tu ne voudra certainement me l'entendre dire ,mais ,si un jour la vie quitte ton corps ,je te suivrai ,qu'importe le reste.

Clint pensait certainement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire,et ne lui en fit donc aucun commentaire .Alors Clint aimait Pietro au point de le rejoindre,même dans la mort?

\- Tu m'écoutes?

Wanda secoua légèrement la tête ,histoire de se vider la tête de ses questions.

\- Oui ,désolé ,tu disait?

-Je vais chercher Banner et lui demander quand il se réveillera.

Wanda n'avait pas vu cette lumière d'espoir dans les yeux de l'archer depuis un certain bout de temps,l'espoir que Pietro se réveille.


	8. Chapter 8

Un Besoin

Clint avait besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'il était vivant . Aussi ne lâcha t-il pas Pietro de tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma.  
C'est Natasha,qui,n'en pouvant plus de ne jamais voir l'archer seulement pour les repas qui décida que tout ceci avait assez duré. Ainsi elle pris en embuscade Clint,sur le point de retourner a l'infirmerie et le fit monter un étage plus haut où elle lui demanda simplement d'arrêter ses allés et venus continuel de l'infirmerie. Rajoutant par la même occasion que si Pietro ne voulait pas se réveiller ,il ne fallait pas le forcer . Qu'il fallait le laisser partir si tel était sa décision,mais Clint n'était pas de cette avis et ,les larmes au yeux à cause de ce que venait de dire Natasha,il dit simplement d'une voix presque énervé , rauque,mais tout de même brisé :  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ,crois tu vraiment que si ça ne comptait pas pour moi je ferai ça ? J'ai besoin de ça ,de savoir qu'il est vraiment vivant ,qu'il va se réveiller. Il rajouta plus lentement ,j'ai besoin de lui.  
L'espionne était mal à l'aise . Cela faisait un bail que l'archer ne lui avait pas parler comme ça ,qu'il n'avait pas été si triste . C'est vrai que ces derniers jours il avait juste le sourire au visage ,les yeux légèrement brumeux mais rien d'alarmant.  
Sans compter le fait qu'elle savait de source sûre (merci JARVIS) que l'archer ne faisait rien de mal dans cette infirmerie .  
Il s'asseyait près de Pietro ,prenait sa main ,le plus souvent il lui demandait de se réveiller puis le regardait pendant des heures ,caressant quelque fois sa joue ou le dos de sa main.  
Mais quelque fois ,l'archer faisait plus que cela ,au lieu de regarder l'endormi après lui avoir demander de se réveiller ,il lui parlait. De comment il se sentait ,de ce qu'il se passait a la tour ou alors d'une vie imaginaire où ils étaient ensemble et où Pietro n'était jamais mort.  
Cela troublait fortement l'espionne ,pourquoi ne pas lui parler a elle plutôt qu'à cet homme.  
Elle voulait lui dire que peut-être,Pietro ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'entendait peut-être même pas ce qu'il lui disait à longueur de journée.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas le briser ,pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.


End file.
